Van Helsing (film)
Van Helsing is a 2004 American dark fantasy action adventure film directed by Stephen Sommers. It stars Hugh Jackman as vigilante monster hunter Van Helsing, and Kate Beckinsale as Anna Valerious. The film is an homage and tribute to the Universal Horror Monster films from the 1930s and 1940s (also produced by Universal Studios which were in turn based on novels by Bram Stoker and Mary Shelley), of which Sommers is a fan. The eponymous character was inspired by the Dutch vampire hunter Abraham Van Helsing from Irish author Bram Stoker's novel Dracula. Distributed by Universal Pictures, the film includes a number of monsters such as Count Dracula, Frankenstein's monster and werewolves in a way similar to the multi-monster movies that Universal produced in the 1940s, such as Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man and House of Dracula. Despite mostly negative reviews, the film grossed over $300 million worldwide and did well with the general public, becoming one of the biggest blockbusters released in 2004. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Box office 4 Critical reception 5 Soundtrack 6 Merchandise 6.1 Board games 6.2 Video games 6.3 Slot games 7 Spin-offs 8 Reboot and shared universe 9 See also 10 References 11 External links Plot In 1887 Transylvania, Doctor Victor Frankenstein creates a monster with the anticipated aid of Count Dracula, who reveals that he plans to use the creature for his own evil plans and kills the doctor as his castle is raided by a mob of villagers. His assistant Igor escapes, but the villagers chase the monster to an old windmill and set it ablaze. The villagers are scared off by Dracula and his brides, who witness the monster and the doctor's research apparently destroyed by the fire. One year later, after killing the elusive Mr. Hyde in Paris, monster hunter Van Helsing returns to the Vatican in Rome. He learns his mission to destroy Dracula and his amnesia are penance for past, unremembered sins that cause nightmares. He is tasked with helping the last of bloodline, Velkan Valerious and his sister Anna, who must kill Dracula before their ancestors may enter Heaven. Carl, a friar provides Van Helsing with aid and weapons. Meanwhile, in Transylvania, Velkan is apparently killed during an attempt to trap and kill a werewolf, and Anna is attacked by Dracula's brides shortly after Van Helsing's arrival. He saves her life and kills Marishka, one of the brides, but as the last of her line Anna becomes more determined to kill Dracula. That night, she encounters Velkan, who reveals Dracula has a dark secret, but to her horror, he becomes a werewolf and attacks. After she and Van Helsing track him to Frankenstein's castle, they discover that the vampires are attempting to give life to their born-dead children, using Velkan as the source of the power. Van Helsing, dubbed "Gabriel" by Dracula, realizes they had ties in the past. Van Helsing refuses Dracula's offer to return his memory and escapes. The experiment fails however, and the vampire children die, but Velkan turns on Anna as he becomes completely consumed by his curse. The pair then escape together. Under the remains of the old windmill, Van Helsing and Anna encounter the monster. Because he is not evil, Van Helsing cannot allow it to be killed, even though he claims to be the key to the failed experiment. The werewolf witnesses this and escapes to inform Dracula. Meanwhile, Carl discovers a painting that comes to life, depicting a werewolf and a vampire battling. They travel by carriage to Budapest, successfully luring the remaining brides into a trap and killing Verona. Velkan ambushes the real carriage and bites Van Helsing before being shot and killed. Anna is captured and held as a bargaining chip to exchange her for the monster. They hide the monster in a crypt, but he is taken by the count's undead underlings while Van Helsing and Carl rescue Anna from the count's trap. Returning to the Valerious' castle, Carl discovers an inscription, part of which Van Helsing received in Rome and creates a doorway to the castle. After failing to free the monster from his imprisonment, he lets them know of a cure to lycanthropy that Dracula possesses. Carl determines that the bite of a werewolf is the only way to kill Dracula. He and Anna take Igor to find the cure while Van Helsing goes to free the monster. Igor escapes while the final bride, Aleera, assaults Anna as Carl tries to deliver the cure to Van Helsing. After escaping, the monster saves Anna and urges her to help Carl and Van Helsing. She kills Aleera and arrives at the castle. Meanwhile, the werewolf Van Helsing and Dracula battle. Dracula tries to reason with the werewolf, but Van Helsing bites Dracula, who dissolves into a skeleton. Anna bursts in and is attacked and killed by Van Helsing, but not before she delivers the cure. Van Helsing returns to normal, stricken with grief over what he has done. At a pyre funeral, Van Helsing witnesses the spirits of Anna and her family ascending into the clouds while Frankenstein's monster rows away on a raft out to sea. Van Helsing and Carl ride off into the sunset. Cast Hugh Jackman as Gabriel Van Helsing, a legendary hunter of monsters. David Wenham as Carl, a friar of the Holy Order Kate Beckinsale as Anna Valerious, the last descendant of an ancient Romani family. Richard Roxburgh as Count Vladislaus Dracula, the ruler of Transylvania and Lord of the Vampires. Kevin J. O'Connor as Igor, a former servant of Frankenstein's, now working for Dracula. Will Kemp as Velkan Valerious, Anna's brother, who is turned into a werewolf. Silvia Colloca as Verona, Dracula's consort and the leader of the Brides. Josie Maran as Marishka, Dracula's concubine. Elena Anaya as Aleera, Dracula's youngest and most sadistic concubine. Tom Fisher as Top Hat, a Transylvanian grave digger. Samuel West as Dr. Victor Frankenstein Stephen Fisher as Dr. Jekyll Robbie Coltrane as the voice of Mr. Hyde Shuler Hensley as Frankenstein's monster Alun Armstrong as Cardinal Jinette, Van Helsing's superior in the Holy Order. Box office The film opened at #1 in the weekend of May 7–9, 2004. The film grossed US$300,257,475 worldwide of which US$120,177,084 was from the US.1 Critical reception Van Helsing received mostly negative reviews by critics.2 Rotten Tomatoes, a review aggregator, reports that 23% of 213 surveyed critics gave the film a positive review; the average rating was 4.2/10. The site's consensus reads: "A hollow creature feature that suffers from CGI overload."3 Metacritic rated it 35/100 based on 38 reviews.4 Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun Times gave the film 3 stars out of 4 stating that "At the outset, we may fear Sommers is simply going for f/x overkill, but by the end, he has somehow succeeded in assembling all his monsters and plot threads into a high-voltage climax. Van Helsing is silly, spectacular and fun."5 Soundtrack The film's original soundtrack was composed by Alan Silvestri. Merchandise Board games Van Helsing appears in a board game6 designed by Fréderic Moyersoen the creator of numerous successful board games such as Saboteur.7 The board game was released by Mayfair Games in 2010. Video games Vivendi Universal Games published a Van Helsing video game for PlayStation 2, Xbox, PC and Game Boy Advance. The game follows a similar plot to the movie, has gameplay similar to Devil May Cry and the PS2 and Xbox versions feature the voice talent of many of the actors including Hugh Jackman. Slot games Van Helsing also features in a slot game produced by International Game Technology. The game is available in real world casinos and online, though users in Argentina, Australia, Canada, China, France, Germany, Israel, Italy, Netherlands, Nigeria, Norway, Russia, South Africa, Thailand, Turkey and the US are excluded from playing the online games.8 Spin-offs Sommers expanded the story of Van Helsing in two direct spin-offs: The animated prequel titled Van Helsing: The London Assignment takes place before the main events of the film, focusing on Van Helsing's mission to try to stop Jack the Ripper, who turns out to actually be Mr. Hyde, from terrorizing London. There is also a one-shot comic book, published by Dark Horse Comics, titled Van Helsing: From Beneath the Rue Morgue, that follows Van Helsing on a self-contained adventure that occurs during the events of the film, just after the death of Jekyll/Hyde in Paris but before Van Helsing returned to Rome. In the adventure, Van Helsing deals with Doctor Moreau and his hybrid mutants. Reboot and shared universe In May 2012, Universal Pictures announced that they are rebooting the film with Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci as a two-year deal to produce a modern reimagining and Tom Cruise to star as the title character and also produce the film.9 Rupert Sanders is in talks to direct the film.10 Orci spoken to IGN that he has hinted that both The Mummy and Van Helsing reboots will have a shared universe.1112 On November 11, 2015, Variety reports that Jon Spaihts and Eric Heisserer will write the reboot, but Cruise left the film.13 See also Abraham Van Helsing Universal Monsters Vampire film List of films featuring Frankenstein's monster References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c "Van Helsing". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2014-10-12. 2.Jump up ^ Wloszczyna, Susan (2004-05-10). "Marketing goes to heroic measures". USA Today. Retrieved 2014-10-15. 3.Jump up ^ Van Helsing Movie Reviews, Pictures. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2011-01-01. 4.Jump up ^ "Van Helsing". Metacritic. Retrieved 2014-10-15. 5.Jump up ^ Ebert, Roger (May 7, 2004). "Van Helsing". Chicago Sun-Times. Retrieved 2012-05-09. 6.Jump up ^ Van Hesling Board Game review by BoardGameGeek 7.Jump up ^ Fréderic Moyersoen Fréderic Moyersoen profile page at BoardGameGeek 8.Jump up ^ IGT Slots Blocked Territories 9.Jump up ^ "Orci, Kurtzman sign two-year Universal deal". Variety. 2012-05-02. Retrieved 2012-05-02. 10.Jump up ^ "BREAKING: Rupert Sanders Circling Universal's Tom Cruise-Starring VAN HELSING". Twich. 2012-10-10. Retrieved 2013-01-23. 11.Jump up ^ Bob Orci Discusses Van Helsing Reboot 12.Jump up ^ Forget Franchises: Why 2014 Will Be Hollywood's Year of the 'Shared Universe' 13.Jump up ^ Kroll, Justin (November 11, 2015). "Universal’s ‘Van Helsing’ Reboot Enlists Scribes Jon Spaihts and Eric Heisserer (EXCLUSIVE)". Vairety. External links Wikiquote has quotations related to: Van Helsing Official website Van Helsing at the Internet Movie Database Van Helsing at AllMovie Van Helsing at Rotten Tomatoes Van Helsing at Metacritic Van Helsing at Box Office Mojo Dark Horse Comics' Van Helsing one-shot comic book Category:2004 films Category:English-language films Category:2000s action films Category:2004 horror films Category:American films Category:American action films Category:American horror films Category:Action horror films Category:Crossover films Category:Dracula films Category:Frankenstein films Category:Shapeshifting in fiction Category:Steampunk films Category:Swashbuckler films Category:Vigilante films Category:Werewolves in film Category:Films set in 1888 Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films set in Transylvania Category:Films set in Vatican City Category:Films shot in the Czech Republic Category:Films shot in Florida Category:Films shot in Los Angeles, California Category:Films shot in Paris Category:Films shot in Rome Category:Film scores by Alan Silvestri Category:Films directed by Stephen Sommers